The Beginning of a Friendship
by ingvild
Summary: This is my version of how Cosmo Luricahn and Scorch Chirell first got to know each other.


Disclaimer: Elfquest does not belong to me, but to WARP Graphics

Disclaimer: Elfquest does not belong to me, but to WARP Graphics

A/N: My approach to Elfquest was for me the same as to much else: I was curious, so I bought the first book for my younger sister's birthday. Ever since then, I've been hooked.

This story is something I've had in my head ever since I first read Wolfrider Book 13a: The Rebels. I just decided to let others into it.

Summary: This is my version of how Cosmo Luricahn and Scorch Chirell first met. Whether you like it or not, is none of my business. (Although I love reviews...) 

Sit back. We're going to Wayfair, Abode. (Oh, and I have no idea of what Cosmo's parents are called, so I'm making up their names.)

THE START OF A FRIENDSHIP

by Fata Morgana

"Hey, get some speed there!"

"Don't hold up the traffic!"

"Friggin' Skyward, thinks they own the road."

Garak Luricahn swore as he tried to fire up the engine again, to no awail. The vehicle had stopped completely, on the mid of the highway leading into Wayfair. He threw his arms up in the air. "Great. Zugging great." His wife, Kasya Luricahn, sighed. "I'll have the last one who was supposed to "fix" this vehicle fired." Garak knew she might do just that. She never seemed to allow any small mistakes, and she didn't give a damn about what people thought of her. Sometimes, he was worried.

"Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am, are you having troubles?" Garak looked up at the speeker, a dark-skinned man in his thirties. 

"Yes, we can't start it up again", Garak answered. "We have to get it to a engineering workshop."

"I know of one not far from here. I'll tow you."

"Thank you, that is very kind."

The man nodded and went back to his own car. He took out some cables and fastened them to their car, them fired up his engine and drove with the Luricahn's in a row. 

*********************************************************************

The workshop was not very big, and was obviously a family business. Kasya didn't bother hiding that she didn't like the look of it, but Garak had noticed a man driving out who seemed quite satisfied, and the name on the sign had made him curious. _Chirell Workshop._ The name Chirell was big in the race-car society, but the clan had never been very wealthy, and they couldn't live from racing alone. After what Garak had heard, the eldest brother was a professional racer, while the other one only raced rarely. There was another brother, he had heard, who never raced at all. Garak wondered why. 

"Hello?" he called. "Anybody there?" There was a noice, and then a red-haired man with freckles and a thin face came over towards them. 

"Mornin' mister, miss, can I help you?" he asked.

"Um...Mister Chirell?"

"One o' 'em. I'm Tal Chirell. I sorta run this place with my brother, Baranaco. At least in theory. Actually", he smirked, "it's my sister-in-law, Shifra, who does the management. But I'm babblin' again. What can I do for you?"

"Our vehicle's stopped. Do you think you can do something?"

"Well, let's have a look at the cranky baby." He walked over to the car and opened the front hatch. "Hmmm.... Looks like somebody's done a messy job and tried to cover it. I'll have to clear the mess here first, then I can have a look at the real problem..." He straightened. "Give me five days, and I'll have the beauty ready."

"Thank you, mister Chirell."

"Tal."

"All right, Tal. Is there any kind of public transport from here to the Academy?"

Tal looked at their Skyward uniforms. "Can't you just call and get somebody to get you?"

"We don't like troubling people over details."

"No kidding", Tal muttered. Then; "Just go ask Shifra. She's right over there." He pointed. 

"Thank you." Garak and Kasya went over to talk to a pleasant-faced, short woman with pale red-brown hair. 

*********************************************************************

Five days later, Garak went back to pick up the vehicle. Kasya had to work, and Gestrelle was away, so she couldn't watch over Cosmo. The six-year-old boy was excited about getting away from the Academy for once. Of course, Aunt Ges often took him places, but it was really nice to be with Daddy for once.

When they arrived at the workshop, Tal was sitting at a table working on something small and weird-looking. Garak decided not to ask what it was. Instead, he walked up and asked: "Hello, Tal. Is our car ready?" 

Tal looked up at him. "Oh, hey, Sir. Yeah, it's almost done. The expert's putting the final touch on it. Mind you, I'll have to look over it afterwards."

"Why do you have to check something "the expert" has done?"

"'Cause the expert's about as old as your boy there, and tends to get a bit over-excited." He motioned for them to come along, and led them behind the building. Their car was there, and a tiny kid was on his head into it. 

"SCORCH!!!" Tal shouted. The kid banged his head into something and came out, rubbing his head. "Ouch. You don't have to shout, uncle Tal."

"Only way to get your attention, Scorchie-boy. You done?"

The boy beamed with pride. "Yup. Have a look." He jumped down to the ground and started drying his hands on a large handkerchief (A/N: Sorry, that's _so _ standard, but I had to put it in.). Tal bent and looked. 

"Good, good, go – Scorch, what's that?"

"Well, I thought that if I cut _that_ and _that_, the fuel'd get faster in _there_, and..."

"This ain't a race car, kid. They don't _want _fast fuel. Fix it."

Grumbling, the boy picked up a wrench and got back to work. Two minutes later, he was done. "There, uncle Tal. All done." Tal ducked into the car and checked. "Yep, that's it. Your vehicle's done, mister Luricahn. You want it right away, or do you want a cup of coffee? (A/N: They probably don't drink coffee, but I don't remember what they _do_ drink.)"

"No, I'm not in a rush. Besides" he motioned towards the two boys, who were busy studying each other "the kids might like a little time together."

Tal nodded. "What I thought. To tell you the truth, Scorchie here doesn't spend enough time around other kids."

"Not Cosmo either."

The two adults made their way back to the house, and the boys were left on their own.

"Is your name Scorch?"

"Yeah."

"Why'd they call you that?"

"Dunno. Maybe they're hoping I'll scorch the race fields when I get older. Is your dad Skyward?"

"Yeah. My mom too. I'm gonna be Skyward when I get older. What're you gonna do?"

"I'll be a racer, or a mechanic, or I'll just read about elves and stuff."

"My aunt's doing research on elves."

"No kidding!"

"Nope."

"Cool."

Half an hour (A/N: I'm not sure how they count time, but for our sake, they use hours.) later, Garak came back. "All right, Cosmo, time to go home.

"Aw, Daddy! Can't we stay a bit longer?"

"Sorry, son. No can do. We have to go pick up your aunt. But maybe Scorch wants to come with you to her tomorrow?"

"Can I?"

Sure, Gestrelle's really nice that way. Just ask your parents or your uncle first."

"Cool!"

Of course the Chirell adults agreed. They all thought it was nice that their little boy had got a friend of his own age. And ever since that, Scorch and Cosmo spent a lot of time together, and became the best of friends.

A/N: That's all. Maybe not very exciting or well written, but you'll have to live with it. Someday, I'm going to write the story about Baranaco's crash, the one that ruined his legs. Someday.


End file.
